Dental implants or dental implant devices have become increasingly popular as an alternative to traditional complete dentures and removable partial dentures. Many known dental implant devices may be used to greatly enhance the functionality and comfort of complete dentures in an individual's mouth. At least some known dental implant devices can be placed into the bone and, in less than six months, the implants can be used to retain, stabilize and support dental prosthesis within the mouth. At least some known dental implant devices can include an over-denture abutment or stud abutment or solitary anchor that is attached to the dental implant post and serves as a connector for the denture. At least some known over-denture abutments are small, freestanding cylindrical devices that are connected to the dental implant post. The denture can be secured by means of a resilient attachment that is configured to snap into, onto or around the abutment.
Accumulation of debris into or onto the over-denture abutment can occur and such accumulation of debris can reduce the effectiveness of the attachment apparatus. As such, the over-denture abutment can be cleaned by a user to prevent plaque accumulation and possible bone loss, as well as to assure the denture is properly secured. At least some known over-denture abutments can be cleaned using known dental cleaning tools, such as toothbrushes. However, such known cleaning tools are designed to clean teeth or tooth-like shapes and are not intended to clean the outer and inner surfaces of small cylinders or other retentive shapes. Moreover, many users of dental implant devices, such as dental implant over-dentures, are elderly and/or may suffer from vision or dexterity loss. As such, cleaning the over-denture abutment using at least some known dental cleaning tools can be challenging.